How Detox should have ended
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Cam taking care of House while detoxing


Allison stood there looking at him threw the glass of his office walls. He was huddled over his garbage can for the third time today. Her heart went out to him, she tried to think of a way to help. The pain was etched across his face making the lines deeper, his eyes glazed over dulling the blue. What was he doing this to himself for? To prove Cuddy wrong? To prove something to himself?

When he lifted his head he saw here standing there, there was no condemnation in her face, only sympathy. That was worse. He didn't want or need her sympathy. Taking a deep breath he stood, grabbing his cane so hard his knuckles turned white and walked out the door, past her without saying a word.

She watched him walk down the hall, his limp more pronounced, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. It was in that moment she decided that she wasn't going to let him go threw this alone. Quickly grabbing her purse and keys she took off down the hall after him. She got to her car in time to see him pulling out of the parking lot, starting her car she followed him.

House pulled into his apartment complex and rested his head on the wheel. He was amazed he made it home without killing himself or anyone else. Cursing himself as the world started to spin again. The pain was so intense he couldn't breathe. A knock on his window made him jump. Cameron, why was he not surprised?

"What are you doing here?" He griped as he opened his door and tried to get out.

"It looked like you needed some help" she answered with her soft voice full of compassion.

"I don't need help, especially from you!" he snapped.

As always Cameron took the abuse without defending herself, "You need help, you can't even stand by yourself" she told him. "I shouldn't have let you drive" she muttered, angry with herself.

"I'm fine" he said as he tried to slap her hand away and stand. He lost his balance and grabbed on to her and the car door. She just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped support him. She closed the door and walked him to the elevator.

"What floor?" She asked

"What?" He said without opening his eyes

"What floor are you on?"

"5" the doors closed, when the elevator gave a lurch he stumbled against he wall bring her with him. Wincing he took a few deep breaths as the waves of pain and nausea swept over him. When the doors opened up he said, "Left, number 3". Swallowing his pride, he realized he needed help and he hated himself all the more for it. She took the keys from him and opened the door.

Allison led him to a large leather chair in the middle of the room and helped him sit. He sighed in relief. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Cameron went into his kitchen and made some tea, she always kept a few tea bags in her purse, she was an addict. She glanced over and him that grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had on the counter and added some, he needed it.

"Here, drink this" she told him, handing the steaming mug to him. He took it without question and took a tentative sip.

"Thanks" he said shooting her a quick look. She went back into the kitchen and looked for something to feed him.

"Don't you ever got shopping?" she asked

"I eat at the hospital"

"That's sad House, that food could kill an Elephant" After digging in the darkest recesses of his cupboards she found a can of soup, "Ahh pay dirt!" she exclaimed. As she heated up the soup she asked, "Are you taking anything for the pain Greg?"

"800 MG Motrin, but they aren't working. What ever your cooking in there is making me want to puke"

"You have to eat something, you have been throwing up all day"

"Nice of you to notice"

She pretended not to hear him, "Besides it is chicken noodle soup, just what the doctor ordered to calm an upset tummy" he shook his head, "Come on, just try some broth then, you need something your going to get dehydrated" sighing he sipped a few spoonfuls, it actually made him feel a little better but he would never tell her that.

"Why don't you take a bath, the hot water may help with the pain and loosen up the muscle"

"Real men don't take baths"

"Fine then a shower" again he shook his head he was afraid he would fall. No he just needed to sit and take some weight off of it for a while.

"I'm fine Cameron, go home" he muttered, not in the mood to fight her.

"What, are you going to sit there all night?" She asked him

"That's the plan"

"Your going to tighten up more, you have to get up and move around, at least take the shower"

"Are you going to join me?" He asked finally opening his eyes and looking at her.

"If that is what it takes. I'm not going to leave when you are like this. You need help, your in pain"

"I'm always in pain" he shot at her

"Your detoxing" she told him softly.

"I'm in pain"

"That is amplified by detoxing"

Sighing he said, "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"No one that is as much fun" she told him with a smirk, "Now how about that shower?"

"If I take one, will you leave?"

"Yes" she told him sweetly.

"Fine" he used the arms of the chair to help him stand. He could hardly put any weight on his leg, it was worse then when it first happened, maybe he was really detoxing. "Where's my cane?" he barked. She handed it to him, but it really didn't help. House tried to sit back down.

"Oh no you don't, the hot water will help you. Lets go" she wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. He was surprised at how strong she was for how thin and frail she looked.

"Do you work out Allison?" he asked her. She just smiled, she had the wash board stomach to prove it. When they finally got into the bathroom he said, "I think I can take it from here"

"You think you can step over the tub rim without any help?" she asked rasing and nicely groomed eyebrow. He just shot her a look. "Here, wrap a towel around you, I promise I wont peek. Besides I'm a doctor, I have seen them before"

"Not mine, I'm huge, like an eel. I wouldn't want to have you compare any future boyfriends to me, they would always come up short" he told her with his normal amount of sarcasm. He was trying to make light of a situation he didn't like to be in. He hated feeling weak, especially around her. His mind drifted back to that scene in the hallway when she asked if he liked her. His lips said no, but in his heart, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind a voice was screaming YES! He was afraid of embarrassing himself. It was a good thing he as in so much pain, it was impossible to become aroused, hopefully.

Cameron turned her back and he stripped. It took everything she had not to peek over her shoulder, _Eel_ she thought, _interesting. _She turned around and her breath caught at the sight of his chest. She wanted to touch him so desperately, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Glancing away, she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, he just looked at her. "You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he wrapped his arm around her and tried to step over groaning with the effort.

"Wait" she said as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked her puzzled. Did she really plan on getting in there with him? He would embarrass himself for sure.

"My blouse is silk House, the water will ruin it. I can't get you in without getting wet"

"Forget this Cameron, it is a stupid idea, give me my pants" he tried to bend down and grab them.

"No House, you need this" she told him as she slipped off her shirt.

"Oh God" he moaned closing his eyes. "Is that what passes for a bra now days? There is more lace in a doillie" She smirked, how did he know what a doillie was?"

"What? You don't like it?" she teased. "It is all the fashion. My panties match" his eyes flew open then jumped down past her hips than quickly away. He got her thinking with the eel reference, she could get him worked up over her panties.

She helped him into the shower and left the room. She knew she would need to help him back out so she found one of his shirts and put it on. Washing the bowl and pot she use to make his soup she waited. And waited, and waited. Knocking on the door she said, "You alright in there?"

When Cameron closed the door behind him he let out a long sigh. That woman was making him do and feel things he had no right too. What was he doing? When she took her shirt off his heart just about stopped. She was right, the water felt good on his leg, loosening it up a bit easing the pain, but that posed a different problem, a different kind of ache.

Trying to clear his mind and prevent any further hardening of his body he thought of work. Festering wounds, clinic hours, Cuddy. That worked Cuddy busting his balls at ever turn and God help him Vogler, that asshole could make a 15 year old boy limp.

A knock at the door, her voice sliding into his thoughts. For one brief moment he let it wash over him, warm him like the water. She peeking in the bathroom to see if he was ready to come to bed. Silently cursing himself he said, "What?" More gruff then he had intended, she was after all helping him.

"You alright in there? Need help?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said shutting the water off. She quickly opened the door and was reaching for him before he had a chance to grab the towel, she got an eyeful, eel was right. Her eyes met his for a split second and she saw a flash of something, longing, passion, amusement? She wasn't sure, it was gone before she could analyze it.

House gestured toward his shirt, "I see you make yourself at home"

Allison gave him an awkward smile, "I forgot my shirt in here and I knew you were going to need help again..." she trailed off. "I hope you don't mind"

_Mind? Of course he minded_. The look of her in his shirt sent a flash of longing threw him more painful than the ache in his leg. Her hair still damp from helping him in the shower, she was enough to take his breath away.

"Do you feel better?" she asked him as she helped him out? Her heart was pounding, she was sure he could hear it. The water beaded off his skin, his hair wet and curly, she wanted to rip the towel off of him and have her way with his body. She would make him feel better alright.

House limped toward his bedroom and said, "Go home Cameron before one of us embarrasses ourselves"

"You sure you will be alright?" she asked him

"I have been taking care of myself for a long time, I don't need your help or pity"

"It's not pity?"

"Oh please, I see it in your eyes. You think you can help make me a better person. If you care enough maybe you can change me, make me want you. Did you think if you loved your husband enough he wouldn't die on you? That isn't the way the world works Allison. I'm a bastard, I have always been and always will be a bastard. Nothing you say or do will change that"

"I knew you were a bastard House, but I didn't think you were heartless" her voice was so low he wasn't sure she actually said it. The tears in her eyes affected him more than her words. She spun on her heel and left. He sank down on the bed with his head in his hands. He really was heartless. She had never been anything but kind and sweet to him. He didn't deserve it but she didn't deserve what he just said to her. He hated himself more for it.

He was actually shaken but the amount of self loathing he had. He hated his leg, the clinic, the looks of sympathy. He hated the way he treated those that cared about him. He hated the fact he couldn't care about anyone. He was dead inside, shut off and lonely. When had he become lonely?

He realized it wasn't looks of pity people gave him, it was his own image reflecting back at him. Self pity. He was full of it, he felt sorry for himself, what his life had become, what it should have been.

He graduated top of his class and quickly made a name for himself. He was obsessed with work, it consumed him, defined him. He loved to challenge of a new problem, the art of working out the answers. Then he met her. Stacey. She changed his life. For the first time in his life it wasn't all about him anymore. He wanted to share himself with someone. For the first time in his life he was happy, truly happy. One day the pain started, it has never left.

At first they thought he was going to loose his leg, he wouldn't let them take it. He made Stacey promise, no matter what they wouldn't take his leg. He would rather die. He hadn't been prepared for the amount of pain that followed. It was constant, intense and consuming. After months of rehab, still it ached and the mobility never increased. He grew bitter and dependent on the Vicodin.

Stacey tried to talk to him about other forms of pain management, he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want any help from anyone. He didn't _need _any help from anyone. He shut down, pushed her away and he was glad when she left. She wasn't there breathing down his neck, telling him to goto rehab, harping on him for the meds or the alcohol he was consuming. He was better off without her and she was defiantly better off without him. He was useless, only half a man.

He poured himself a huge glass of scotch, chugged it and then went and passed out in bed. Sweet blissful sleep.

Cameron was home before she realized she still had his shirt on. It smelled like him. She took it off, fighting desperately not to cry, it didn't work. Curling up in a ball she cried a river of tears. All the heartache and pain of watching her husband die, of loving a man that was too dead inside to care. What was wrong with her that drew her to sick and broken men? Did she feel some subconscious need to love someone that noone else would love? She went threw hell when her husband passed, the pain so intense she didn't know how she would survive it and now with House. Everyday, almost ever conversation he cut her down and kept her at arms length, but she still managed to fall in love with him. Why?

His eyes. Looking into them she saw the man, not some broken shell that he displayed to everyone else. She saw glimpses of someone great, intensely emotional and faithful. That is what she fell in love with, his soul. He kept it hidden from the world, under all the layers of bitterness, sarcasm and pain, so no one cared to look for it, no one except Wilson and her.

Cameron woke up on the couch clutching House's shirt in her arms. "Damn it" she cursed and threw it aside like a snake ready to bite. Slowly she showered and dreaded the moment she walked into work. The moment their eyes would meet and her heart would stop.

She decided to leave, cut her losses while she could. Make a break for it and try to start a better life, a healthier life for her. House was too toxic, his pain, his bitterness was eating away at her soul, she had to get away. For her own sanity, maybe that would explain why she could feel something for him. She must be insane. She thought long and hard, was there any cases of mental illness in her family? "Hummm" she muttered to herself.

He wasn't there when she arrived, for that alone she almost thanked God, had she believed in him. Her respite was short lived, she felt him more than heard him. He quietly walked into his office and threw her a sparing glance threw the glass that separated them. Her heart stopped then sputtered into a pounding rhythm. _'He looks better,' _she thought. _'The week must be up, back on the Vicodin_.'

House woke up, the pain in his leg again unbearable. The week was up, he took a Vicodin and savored the feel of it taking effect. His thoughts were clearer, less chaotic, his emotions less intense, toned down but the drug. He glanced at her silk shirt he had thrown over the back of his chair. Should he take it with him to work? It could cause an awkward moment if someone were to see him giving it back to her. At the last second he grabbed it, he would leave it in his car.

He sat in his car a moment before walking into the building. He knew he would have to face her, the horrible things he said to her. He also knew it was for the best. She had no reason to care for him, no reason to make him care for her. It would never work, he could never open himself up again, share his heart and life with anyone, no matter how cute her ass was.

Limping down the hall, he managed to avoid everyone, including Wilson which was feat in it's self this time of the morning. Maybe he would get lucky and not have to face her right away. Figures, luck never was in the cards for him.

He saw her standing at her desk looking unbelievably innocent and tranquil. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened last night. His mind flashed to her bra and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at her threw the glass, he quickly advert his eyes. Guilt? Perhaps? He wasn't familiar with the emotion so he couldn't be sure.

The day progressed with little trouble, House had a few hours of clinic duty to perform so that saved them both some awkward moments. She was gone by the time he made it back to his office. On top of his desk lay an envelope with his name scribed on the top in her hand; _Dr. Gregory House_. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't sure what was in there, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

Checking to make sure no one else was around, he sat down and opened it.

_Dr. House,_

_It is with great regret I inform you of my resignation from your department. It has been a wonderful experience working for you. You are the most talented doctor I have had the pleasure to work with. My reasons are personal, and therefore will not be listed below. _

_Thank you for the opportunity you have giving me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Allison Cameron, M.D._

He tossed the letter on his desk and cursed. "Dammit Cameron." As always Wilson picked this time to show up. He always showed up when House wanted him there the least.

"What was that look for?" Wilson asked. This just awarded him with another. "Ok, I can clearly see something is upsetting you. What is it?"

"Cameron resigned."

"She did what?" Wilson asked, somewhat thrown off. He knew she had feeling for House and was surprised by this turn of events. Something must of happened. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything. She resigned," House barked at him.

"Well you must have done something to piss her off, or hurt her."

With that last bit Greg sighed and shook his head. He had hurt her. He meant to, but not this bad. He didn't want her to quit. She was one of the few things that made coming to work more bearable. Not only that she was a good doctor, the hospital needed her.

"I repeat, what did you do?"

"I don't know, nothing, everything, something. I'm not sure. She wants something I can't give."

"Can't or won't?" Wilson asked.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. Can't is because you are her boss and you both could loose your jobs, won't is because you are too bitter and self absorbed to see something good when it is standing right in your face. So she quits and you both loose. She loose's her job and you loose the one thing that can and does make you happy"

"Nothing makes you happy," he muttered.

"Oh cut the crap House. Can't you for once think of someone other than yourself? Not only do you need to think about her but what about the rest of us? You are barely tolerable when she is around, I don't want to go back to what it was before she started. You were the most miserable bastard around."

"Then why do you insist on coming down her to irritate me. If I'm so damn hard to be around, then _why _are you always around?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment, remember I have been married 3 times. Do the right thing for once House. Don't let her walk away, you will both regret it," Wilson told House as he walked out of his office.

House stood there for about 10 minutes looking out the window into the rain. Rain fit into his black mood. He was like a swirling pot of rage, sexual need, fear, self loathing and self pity. It wasn't a pretty combination. He hated the fact he needed her and he hated the fact he wanted her more. Grabbing the letter he stormed down the hall as fast as he could.

He was soaked by the time he got in his car, that just managed to piss him off more. By the time he pulled into her driveway, he was enraged. Who the hell did she think she is? She could not resign, she signed a contract.

Greg pounded on her door hard. She answered quickly, a mixture of fear and worry across her beautiful face. When she realized who it was, it turned to something else, her eyes flashed. "What do you what? And what the hell are you doing out in this weather? Your soaked!" She didn't invite him in.

"What the hell is this Allison?" He asked as a lighting bolt lit the sky making his eyes look clear.

"My letter of resignation Dr. House."

"You are not resigning, you signed a contract and I will hold you too it," he told her

"Why? So we can torture ourselves? Dance around each other for the next year? Hide our true feelings from each other and the world. No thank you. You can sue me, I got a good lawyer. I am _not_ coming back," she raged at him.

He took a step toward her, she backed up. For the first time since meeting him, she was afraid of him. He took another one until he was inside her apartment and then slammed the door behind him. He was soaked, the rain making his leg hurt more. He popped a Vicodin. She just shook her head, he would never change.

Her heart was pounding seeing him standing there in the storm, every bit as dangerous as the lighting. She had never seen this side of him, the passionate side. The side that demanded that he be obeyed. He always kept a tight rein on his emotions but now he was furious, his eyes flashing a warning. She chose to ignore it.

"So you do have some emotions locked in there somewhere. Interesting. Am I suppose to be frightened?"

"You should be."

"So now you are threatening me?"

"No Allison I'm showing you who I really am. You claim to have feelings for me, but you haven't the slightest clue who you are dealing with. I am not a nice man"

"Then what are you doing here? Trying to get me to come back to work or trying to scare me away? What do you want from me House?"

"I can't give you want you want," He told her

"How do you know what I want? Have you ever taken the time to learn anything about who_ I _am House? I'm not the creme puff everyone thinks I am. I am a woman, a doctor, I have worked hard to get where I am."

"Then why are you throwing it all way?" He asked her.

"I'm not throwing it away, I'm moving on, shielding myself from the enviable. You will break my heart. You won't mean to, but you will. You are right House, I don't know all the sides of you, you won't let me. I want to know but you won't let me in. Why wont you let me in?" She asked him, hardly a whisper.

"I don't know how," he admitted reluctantly.

She looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes, "Let me show you," she said. He wasn't sure if the words were actually spoken or just felt. He couldn't stand to see her in tears, his heart lurched and he grabbed her and pulled her to him. The heat of her body warming his, taking away the chill of the rain and loneliness. He crushed her hair in his fist and just stood there for a moment deciding what to do._ 'Run' _the little voice said, but for once he didn't listen, he lowered his lips to her's, just a brush. _'Stop Now'_ again the voice, with it he tightened his grip and crushed his lips to her's, feeding on her sweetness and taste.

She moaned, he dropped his cane and cupped her face. She kissed him back fiercely, clinging to him afraid it was a dream or worse that he would pull away, he didn't pull away he only deepened it and she was lost.

Her fingers went to work on his coat, stripping it from his shoulders, the dampness making it more difficult than it should have been. He broke off the kiss, looked her in the eyes, then helped her. Next came his button down shirt he always wore so he was standing there looking incredibly sexy in a damp t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still wet and his eyes were deepened with need.

Sliding her hands under his T shirt she pulled it over his head letting it fall to the flood with the rest of the discarded items. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands along his chest, savoring the feel of his fine hair teasing her fingertips. She kissed the hollow of his neck, it was at her level, and then trailed little nipping kisses on his collarbone.

Cameron's hands were beginning to shake, she wanted him, needed him more than anything in her life. House grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I can't do this."

She just smiled a sexy female smile and ran her hands down his chest over the bulge in his jeans. "It seems you can."

"Oh God Allison" he sighed, "I'm your boss. We can't do this"

"I quit remember?" she muttered against his chest as her tongue flicked out to swirl around his nipple. This was his undoing. He stripped her of her shirt and then her pants. He pushed her onto the back of the couch, naked. His eyes roamed over her silken flesh, setting little fires where they touched.

"Fantastic" he muttered as he pulled her to him. The kiss was full of lust and set them both trembling. Her hands slipped between them as she fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Finally she released him from his confines, springing loose into her hand. He moaned as she pushed the jeans over his hips, down his legs. He took an extra moment to step out of them. He didn't want to get tangled up in them and trip. He was unsteady enough. "Last chance Allison, please tell me to stop, for both of ours sakes"

She shook her head, grabbed his hips and offered her neck to him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in a form of a growl. Slowly he entered her, in a deep long stroke. She cried out and wrapped her legs around him. He just stood there for a moment, catching his breath, need pounding at him. He fought down the urge to take her fast and hard. He wanted it to last, chances were it wouldn't happen again, it was time to savor it. She felt like hot silk around him. He felt live velvet-covered iron inside her. Slowly he began to move, deep thorough strokes as their hands explored each others bodies. He lowered his mouth to a breast and drew a pink tipped nipple into his mouth causing a small strangled cry to escape her lips. She was passion and heat, so hot he feared he may go up in flames.

She tangled her hand in his mass of curls and held him to her. Allison had dreamed of this moment for so long, the feel of him inside her at last was almost more than she could bear. She felt the first wave shake her as he continued his slow, deep rhythm. She fragmented into a million pieces of light and color as her first orgasm rocked her. Still he moved, ignoring the growing pain in his leg, he stoking deeper, harder, the feel of her body clenching around him was driving him mad. She was milking him, her muscles pulling him, dragging him to the edge of madness, still he hung on enjoying the feel of her tight sheath. She was so hot, so wet.

Greg felt her tensing up again, this time he followed her, taking them both to the point of complete fulfillment. She clenched and pulled him with her crying out his name. His cry was ripped from his soul as he exploded deep inside of her. It had been along time since he had been with a woman, but this was the most intense experience yet.


End file.
